


Keeping Warm

by ladymdc



Series: Who Needs the Sunshine When You're Here? [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Poor Evelyn is cold & Cullen offers her a warmer blanket.





	Keeping Warm

Cullen frowns when her magic unexpectedly blooms  _ warm  _ in the air. 

“You okay?” 

“I can’t feel my fingers,” she pouts.

“Hm...” Cullen shuts his laptop and slides it under the couch. “Perhaps you would like a heavier blanket?”

“I’d love one.” 

With a smirk, he unravels his little mage from her fluffy blanket cocoon. He tugs off her sweatshirt before pulling her body underneath his. Sighing happily, Cullen settles his weight on her, enjoying the feel of her fingers carding languidly through his curls.

She’s always too cold; he too hot. 

Wrapped around one another there exists a  _ perfect  _ balance. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I write this I sit at my desk in a jacket, jeans & fuzzy boots (space heater on high) & _still_ have frozen fingers  & toes. I need a bare-chested Cullen blanket :(


End file.
